<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A quest to love. by Laura_Vitale50</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346640">A quest to love.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50'>Laura_Vitale50</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angels vs. Demons, Family, Hurt Steve McGarrett, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Men Crying, Past Character Death, Sad and Happy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,056</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26346640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Vitale50/pseuds/Laura_Vitale50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is an Alpha who lives a lonely life. He works low-profile jobs and has a seemingly boring life. What nobody knows is that he works with Angels to fight demons since his life changed drastically two years before.<br/>When demons start appearing on Oahu Danny is sent on a mission to gain the task force leader’s trust and gather information on why demons are suddenly appearing on Oahu.<br/>His encounter with Steve has the potential to change his life. Will Danny be able to let go of the past? </p>
<p>********<br/>My summaries are as bad as always, please give it a chance</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rachel Edwards &amp; Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, there! I hope you're all doing well.<br/>I'm kind of nervous about this story for two reasons:<br/>1) I've never been able to write a multi-chapter fanfiction;<br/>2) I literally dreamt this fic and it seemed flawless, then I woke up, jotted down the ideas and I realized how many flaws it actually had. I tried to fix them all and I hope that the final result is at least readable.</p>
<p>The fic is finished and I'll update every 1 or 2 days. It has only 7 chapter plus an epilogue, and it's not too long.<br/>English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistake (and feel free to point them out). <br/>Also, some characters might be a little OOC.</p>
<p>Little note: John is still alive but doesn't appear in the story, he's only mentioned.<br/>Steve and Danny are 27 and Kono is 24.</p>
<p>I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>CHAPTER 1</strong><br/><strong>Antioch, California, 22nd November 2010</strong><br/>It is late when Danny finally gets home from the diner he works at every night after his shift at the local natural museum. He is bone-tired and wants nothing more than to sleep in until he has to get ready for work at 12 AM.<br/><br/>He locks the door and starts unbuttoning his shirt when suddenly he feels observed. “No, not now, please” he thinks, thumping his forehead against the door. But it looks like someone up there is not listening.<br/>“Hello, Daniel”<br/>“Castiel” he sighs “What is it now?”<br/>He turns around, just to see the Angel observing him, with that vaguely puzzled expression, like he’s a puzzle the Angel can’t quite figure out. Well, that might be true after all... Angels aren’t certainly known for their empathy.<br/>“I need you to go to Hawaii-”<br/>“Yeah, sunbathe, maybe relax a little, get laid. If I have to go on holidays I’d prefer someplace with snow, please”<br/>The other man looks at him, confused, before picking up from where he left off “There’s been a worrying number of demonic omens in “paradise”, on the island of Oahu. You have to figure out why they are there now.”<br/>Danny thinks about it for a minute “And how should I do that? I don’t know anybody there”<br/>Castiel turns toward the window and looks outside “The local task-force is looking into these strange happenings. You will have to gain their trust and discover what they know. Don’t care about the demons, they will be taken care of by the Winchesters.”<br/>“Easier said than done” Danny mutters “Any idea on how I can do that? You know, I don’t think they are going to spill their guts to a stranger.”<br/>The Angel turns again and walks determinedly toward him.<br/>“As a matter of fact, I do. There’s a little girl in the backseat of your car. You will pose as her father and pretend she is Steve McGarrett’s daughter.” He then touches Danny’s forehead and suddenly Danny knows things that he didn’t know a second before.<br/><br/>McGarrett is an Omega, leader of the Governor Task-force, who has lost his memory on a mission six months ago. He knows things about him that should be enough to convince the other man that he knew him and even that they were together and had a baby.<br/>As soon as Castiel appeared, he disappeared. With no further information.<br/><br/>Danny remembers what he said about the girl in the backseat of his car and sprints to the door, unlocks it and goes to the car, thankful to live in a house that has no immediate neighbors.<br/>True enough, there’s a baby girl -Ellie, his memory supplies- in a car seat, fast asleep. He knows she’s 14 months old and she has light brown hair. She’s adorably curled on her side, with her fisted hand laying on her cheek.<br/>Danny is shocked. Where did this baby come from? Who are her real parents? How is he going to take care of her, when he doesn’t know anything about babies and she’s certainly going to be scared of being somewhere new with someone she doesn’t recognize?<br/>First of all, he decides to pick her up and carry her inside and then think about what he has to do.<br/>As he gently cradles her, trying not to wake her up, he notices a baby bag near her car seat and pick that up too “Well, thanks Castiel, at least you thought of that too” he says under his breath, hurrying inside.<br/><br/>He locks the door again and goes to his bedroom, where he carefully places the baby in the middle of the bed and sits near her, starting to look into the bag. He finds diapers, a can of powdered milk, some changes of clothes and a couple of jars of baby food.<br/>He resolves that he will go and buy some more things tomorrow morning, and call both Lauren and Mike, his bosses at the museum and diner to tell them something has come up and he has to go away for a bit to help his sister with her baby.<br/>As of now, Danny places a barrier of pillows on one side of the bed and lies down on the other side of the baby, falling asleep almost immediately.<br/><br/>The sun is barely up when he wakes, not knowing why but almost immediately hearing the sounds of a fussing baby. He suddenly sits up, remembering everything that happened last night and tries to understand what the gir- (Ellie, he scolds himself, he can’t go to Oahu if he won’t still call “his baby” by her name) needs.<br/>He picks her up, really grateful that she hasn’t started crying yet. He remembers his mother cradling his baby sister on her bare chest when she was fussy, so he decides to try that.<br/>Danny has no idea what he is doing or if it will work but, to his relieved surprise, the baby seems to settle a bit. He sighs and picks up the laptop he has on the nightstand to look for information on how to care for an infant.<br/>Soon after, the unpleasant smell coming from Ellie distracts him from his search and alerts him of what he needs to do. He stands up with the baby still in his arms and goes to the bathroom to fetch a towel. He then spreads in on the bed and puts the little girl on it, taking the bag from the floor and digging in it to get a diaper and the wet wipes. After he has cleaned her ad changed her he thinks he should probably feed her too so that’s what he does next.<br/><br/>The morning is rather eventful. Ellie apparently has been touched by Castiel too, because she called him “Da-da” while he was feeding her and he almost teared up. He gets ready, packs a big bag (who know how long this mission will last) and books a ticket to Oahu on the first flight available that leaves at 3 in the afternoon. He takes Ellie, the bag and puts everything in the car and goes to shop for another suitcase and every baby item he thinks he will need before going to the airport.<br/>As he is embarking, he asks himself what the Hell he’s doing. He hopes that he finds out what he needs quickly and that Castiel’s plan is enough to gain the trust of the three people team (yeah, he looked them up this morning and what he found was pretty impressive, even though he read the task-force was formed only two months earlier).<br/>Then he has to discover who are the parents of this child and get her back to her real life.<br/>With a sigh he rests his head on the seat and grips Ellie tighter when he feels the plane take off.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Danny arrives in Hawaii and finally meets the team.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>CHAPTER 2</strong><br/><br/><strong>Honolulu, Hawaii, 23rd November 2010, 6:34 PM</strong><br/><strong>Five-0 offices, Iolani Palace</strong><br/><br/>Steve is having a bad day.<br/>Today they finally managed to close the arms trafficking case they were working on from a week, which is good, but in the last four days he has slept very little, has been stressed and now his head is making him pay for it.<br/>Ever since his last mission, not that he can remember it as he know just what the doctors told him, he gets tremendous headaches if he sleeps too little or if he works too much. Kinda inevitable in his line of work, sometimes. They told him he has already gotten better and that it will pass in time, that his brain needs time to heal from the severe trauma he suffered. Some days, like today, it’s hard to imagine that it ever was worse.<br/>He has even taken the light duty pills his doctor gave him, but nothing. However, he refuses to take the heavy duty painkiller that compromise his ability to work. He needs to work. It’s all he has left.<br/><br/>He rubs his eyes and looks at the pile of paperwork on his desk that he should complete, relieved to be almost finished. He sighs heavily and reaches for a file, when there is a soft knock on his office door.<br/>He looks up and sees Chin, gesturing at him to enter.<br/>“Steve, sorry to disturb but there’s someone looking for you.”<br/>“Who is it?”<br/>“Don’t know” he shrugs “Says his name is Danny Williams, but I don’t know him. He asked specifically for you. That name ring a bell?”<br/>“No… Alright, I’ll come out in a minute. Thanks Chin” the Asian man nods and leaves.<br/>Steve sighs again. Who the hell is Danny Williams?<br/><br/>As soon as he walks out of his office he is met with the sight of a man dressed to the nines, who walks around the bullpen with such elegance and confidence that he could be James Bond’s shorter brother, had it not been for the baby in his arms.<br/>He continues walking towards the man, calling out to him and seeing him raise his head from where he was watching the baby in his arms.<br/>“Mr. Williams?”<br/>“Steve-” says the blond man, a look of wonder in his eyes.<br/>Steve stiffens. “Do I know you?”<br/>“Yes. Well, not now. It seems evident that you don’t remember me, but I was your Alpha.” he says with sad eyes.<br/>Steve is completely frozen “M-My Alpha?”<br/>“Yes. Look, I’ll explain everything, just… can we go somewhere more private, please?” he asks, eyeing Chin who was working on the main computer in the bullpen and hasn’t given any indication of having heard them, other than suddenly stop everything he was doing.<br/>Steve points towards his office, making an “after you” gesture. The man nods and pick up a bag, a baby bag, Steve realizes suddenly wondering how the baby fits in all this mess.<br/><br/>As soon as the door is closed Steve sits on one of the chairs opposite to his usual seat and gestures towards the couch. The other man sits and adjusts the baby on his lap and, when he seems comfortable enough, Steve speaks up.<br/>“Explain. Please”<br/>The man nods, before starting to talk “I am Danny Williams, I’m 27, just like you and I’m from New Jersey but I have lived in California since I was 18, when I moved there to go to college. I have a major Degree in Economics. Yesterday I received the news that you were still alive and in Oahu and I decided to come and see for myself.”<br/>“Okay… But how do you know me?” Asks Steve confused, dreading the answer.<br/>“I met you just after my third year in college. I was 22, had just graduated and I was celebrating with a friend” he suddenly gets a sad look in his eyes, making Steve wonder what happened to him “Anyway, you walked in the bar I was in, there were some other guys from the Navy. We started talking and hit it off, exchanged numbers, kept in contact sporadically for a year and a half.” He stops, takes a breath and  cards his fingers in the baby’s soft hair. “A year and a half after that night I met you again and we decided to give our relationship a try. We were really happy and six months later we moved in together, soon after you had a heat, the first one we spent together, and the last one too.” He says sighing and keeping his eyes on the baby “A month later we discovered you were pregnant with Ellie and you gave birth to her eight month later. Eight months ago they called you away for a mission and you never returned. I thought you were dead and only yesterday I came across an article that talked about a big bust you did and I couldn’t believe in my eyes when I saw you in the picture. I had to see if it were you. I have no doubts now.”<br/><br/>Steve is completely speechless. How is that possible? Why no one notified Danny that he was alive if all he says it’s true? How can he have forgotten his Alpha, hell, his DAUGHTER?! Steve think about it for a while and the timing seems about right for all he remembers.<br/>Finally Danny looks at Steve and the devastation he sees there looks too real to be an act. What he doesn’t know is that Danny is devastated because he had to lie to Steve and it wasn’t a little white lie. This was Life- changing.<br/>He eventually speaks, his voice broken and tears in his eyes for everything he has lost and all the pain that he caused to the two people that are, apparently, his family.<br/>“How can I believe everything you say? It’s not that I don’t want to, but… how could I forget my family, my daughter?” He asks, looking at the baby and not believing he could forget her.<br/>“What’s her name? How old is she? Can I-” He doesn’t dare finish the question, knowing that asking to hold the baby he doesn’t know at all, after he left them, may be a bit too much.<br/>Danny looks at him with teary eyes, a little smile on his face.<br/>“Hey, I know it’s hard to believe. I can’t convince you to believe me if you don’t want to but I can tell you that, once, as we laid in bed you told me you had a tattoo of a Hawaiian turtle and that you had it done after your first mission because you missed home.”<br/>“I… I’ve never said that to anyone… so I think I believe you” Steve says with a tentative smile.<br/>Then Danny smiles back at him and talks again “Anyway, she’s Ellie, she’s 14 months old and yes, of course you can hold her, babe” Danny says, standing up and lowering Ellie on his lap, his arms instinctively holding her close, the tears he had kept at bay running on his cheeks and his eyes glued to his beautiful baby.<br/>She looks at him too and smiles. He smiles back, feeling incredibly happy.<br/><br/>Meanwhile, Danny feels like a monster. He has purposefully deceived this man, who now looks so happy and he would like to tell him the truth now, because he can’t stand the thought of ripping away the joy Steve is feeling, even if he knows he will have to.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed this update. I'll post the third chapter tomorrow afternoon.<br/>I felt bad for making Danny lie and I seriously considered changing the whole story while I was writing it but in the end I decided to stick with it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 3</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Steve’s office, Iolani Palace </strong>
</p>
<p>After what seems like hours, Steve stands up with Ellie in his arms and goes to Danny, looking him with his still teary eyes and Danny forces himself to smile.<br/>“Thanks for coming to get me Danny” he says, bending down and unexpectedly kissing him on the cheek.<br/>“Of course, babe” he replies automatically, shocked by the warm feeling he felt as Steve lips touched him.<br/>Steve chuckles lightly before going back to watch Ellie “Where are you two staying?”<br/>“I- I rented a place in Waipi’o. It’s a small house, nothing fancy but it’s okay. I took a cab from the airport to leave our things and then I came here”<br/>“Oh, okay, I can take you two there in a bit. Want to have a late dinner together?”<br/>Danny nods “Sure, why not.” <br/>Ellie begins to cry and squirm a bit in Steve’s arms and Danny is surprised when he recognizes the dirty-diaper face.<br/>Steve is doing his best to calm her, cuddling and bouncing her but that’s not working a lot.<br/>“I think she needs to be changed, is there a bathroom we can go to? And she’s not going to stop crying until she’s clean, unless she’s held on a bare chest. That seems to work” says Danny turning around to take what he needs from the baby bag.<br/>“Yeah, there should be a bathroom downstairs with a changing station, for visitors and employees” Steve’s voice sounds muffled for an instant.<br/>Danny turn around, deciding to take the whole bag with him and he is faced with the sight of Steve’s bare chest, and Ellie is actually calming. Danny looks at him with wide eyes and when Steve notices his expression he shrugs.<br/>“What? You said she likes to be held like this and it looks like it worked”<br/>Danny can only nod stupidly.<br/>“C’mon, let’s go to that bathroom.”<br/>If they receive weird/admiring looks when Steve goes through the Palace bare-chested… Well, Danny can’t blame them.</p>
<p>When Ellie has been changed and is now resting contently on the tall man’s re-clothed chest (to Danny and various empoyees' slight disappointment), they return upstairs, where they are met by Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly, as Steve introduces them.<br/>Steve gives them the rundown version of what Danny told him and they all seem polite enough, if a bit distant. Again, Danny can’t blame them, they don’t know him after all.<br/>He tells Steve that he’s going to take a cab to go shower and change for their dinner later and he asks if he can pick him up.  <br/>Steve nods enthusiastically, gives him another kiss on the cheek and hugs Ellie, giving her a kiss before passing her to Danny, who takes her and, with a final wave to the other two members of the team, leaves.</p>
<p>çççççççççç</p>
<p>Steve is quickly tidying up his office before leaving, looking forward to dinner with Danny and his daughter, when someone knocks on his door.<br/>“Come in!” he calls out before turning “Chin! Hey, man, what can I do for you?” he asks, smiling happily.<br/>“Hey Steve.” Chin looks somewhat worried “Look, I know it’s not my place to talk and I don’t want to burst your bubble but… are you sure that you can trust him? How can you know he’s not lying?”<br/>Steve looks decidedly less happy now.<br/>“Chin, the truth is that I can’t be sure of anything. Everything from my past is just… gone. So I have to trust him, just like I trusted my father not to lie to me, even if I didn’t remember him. And I can’t explain but… it feels right. I am happy as I’ve never been before.”<br/>Chin nods, trying to understand how Steve is feeling, but obviously he can’t, because he never lived what Steve is.<br/>“Just.. Be careful, okay?” he says looking at the younger man. Steve nods and, with a final hug, leaves the Palace to change and pick up Danny ad Ellie.</p>
<p>Chin sighs and hopes that what he’s about to do won’t cost him his job and friendship with Steve. But he has to. Something doesn’t add up, like why John didn’t say anything about Danny and Steve’s daughter.<br/>Looking at the three baby hairs he picked from Steve’s shirt he exhales heavily, picking up his cell and dialing the familiar number.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh oh! Chin wasn't fooled by Danny's act. What will happen now?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A shorter chapter today. I might post another one later, if I have time, or tomorrow.<br/>I hope you enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 4</strong><br/>
<strong>Outside of Iolani Palace</strong>
</p><p>It’s been three days since Danny showed up in Steve’s office and he’s no closer to getting informations on the demonic omens. Everytime he is with Steve, the taller man is too focused on spending time with the baby he believes to be his daughter and trying to get to know Danny as well as he thinks he did before he lost his memory.<br/>
Danny can’t do this anymore. He knows he’s going to lose the best chance he has on getting those informations and probably that will mean the failure of his “mission” but he can’t lie anymore to Steve.<br/>
The longer this facade goes on and the harder it will be for him to tell the truth and for Steve to forget him and overcome the anger and sadness he will obviously feel.<br/>
That’s why he came here now, Ellie in his arms, ready to tell the truth to the other man, hoping that he will be able to forgive him, even if he’s going to disappear from his life.<br/>
Danny looks up, towards the sky, and speaks:<br/>
“I’m sorry, Castiel, I know what I’m about to do will ruin the mission but I can’t lie to him anymore. He is a good man and he doesn’t deserve all this. I have to be honest now.” he starts to walk toward the building “I’m sorry” he says again, then he goes inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Meanwhile, in the Five-0 offices</strong>
</p><p>Steve and Kono are looking at a map of Oahu, trying to understand why, on the North shore, whole plantation of coffee and pineapple have died during the night. It’s all very strange and Five-0 has been assigned the task to figure out if it is a deliberate sabotage to collect the insurance money or if someone is dumping toxic substances in the water or soil that are poisoning the fields.<br/>
Chin has gone out to “ask around”, he said, probably talking about one of his CI.</p><p>They haven’t been able to find any evidence of foul play, neither deliberate nor otherwise.<br/>
Suddenly the glass door of the bullpen opens and Danny walks in, Ellie in his arms.<br/>
As soon as Steve notices them he stops working and goes to them.<br/>
“Hi baby” he says with a huge smile, reaching for Ellie and taking her from Danny “Hi Danny” he says with a smile, touching the blond man’s hand.<br/>
He frowns when he sees the tears in Danny’s eyes.<br/>
“Hey Danny, are you okay? What happened?” he says, voice full of concern.<br/>
“Can… can we talk in private, please?”<br/>
“Yeah, sure. Come in my office”<br/>
Steve looks at Kono, who has watched the exchange and is now worried too. “I’ll be in my office, please, don’t interrupt unless it’s important.” Kono nods and watches him go, trying to focus back on the map.</p><p>Steve closes the door to his office and lowers the blinds on the bullpen side.<br/>
“So...” he starts, watching as Danny sits on the couch and reaches out for Ellie who, Steve realizes, he is still holding. He hands her over and sits beside Danny. “What happened, Danny? Please talk to me”<br/>
Danny opens his mouth to start talking but, before he can say anything, the door bursts open and an irate Chin enters the office, going straight to Steve while talking to Danny, who shamefully lowers his eyes, confusing Steve even more when he registers Chin’s words.<br/>
“You lying son of a bitch!” he is saying “Who are you really? What do you want from Steve?” before he turns to Steve, hands him an envelope and tells him: “I knew it was not my place but something didn’t feel right, and I’m not sorry for what I did. I guess you should read that.” and leaves.</p><p>Steve is still shocked and he watches as Danny starts crying.<br/>
The blond man finally looks up, puffy eyes and red cheeks before breathing deeply and starting to talk with a broken voice.<br/>
“I-I’m sorry, Steve, I am. I didn’t want to deceive you. I had… I had a mission, but I gave that up when I realized how much I was hurting you. You’re a good man and I can’t s-stand to lie to you anymore. Please, please, don’t hate me. I’m really sorry.” he’s not making much sense and Steve is not following him anymore.<br/>
He looks at Danny, at how he is crying while he strokes Ellie’s hair and suddenly he realizes what Danny meant.<br/>
He feels his world collapse and his eyes get wet, but he has to be sure.<br/>
He shakily opens the envelope and scans the words on the single paper inside.<br/>
Ellie is not his daughter.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little sad moment, plus the team meeting a "higher up"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm a bit later than usual in posting this chapter... I'm sorry.<br/>I hope you will enjoy it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 5</strong><br/>
<strong>Iolani Palace</strong>
</p><p>Steve looks at Danny again, a man who he was lead to believe that loved him. He feels utterly betrayed and right now he can’t stand to look at him, it doesn’t matter that he actually knew the man from three days.<br/>
“So” he says, voice low and full of hurt “Everything you said to me, our life together, was a lie?”<br/>
“Yes” Danny whispers, still crying.<br/>
“Okay, then. I’m done. Go away before I come back” Steve says, standing up and -still clutching the envelope that shattered his dream-like life- leaves the office, ignoring first Danny’s “Steve, please...” and then Kono’s calls of his name.<br/>
He tries not to run away while he feels the tears he’s been able to hold until now run on his face.</p><p>It’s been maybe an hour, but Steve has no intention to get up from the roof and return inside the Palace. His tears have all dried and the only thing he feels is the huge hollow in his soul, the kind of pain you can only feel when everything you have ever wanted is taken away from you.<br/>
Steve doesn’t hear the door to the roof opening, nor does he hear the soft footsteps approaching. He startles when a slender hand touches his shoulder. Kono.<br/>
“Here you are, boss. I’ve been looking for you all over the Palace”<br/>
He doesn’t respond, he doesn’t know how and frankly he doesn’t want to.<br/>
Kono doesn’t push him for an answer, just sits besides him, with her back against the low wall of the rooftop.</p><p>They stay in silence for a good while, until Steve feels the urge to speak, to free the weight of the secret he’s kept for 6 months.<br/>
“It shouldn’t hurt like this, I know” He can feel Kono’s eyes on him “I didn’t know him at all, even if he tried to make me think differently. I just… I don’t know why I am so sad about HIM misleading me. But I know why I am so sad and disappointed right now.” Steve takes a big breath, before continuing “The last mission I did with the Navy, it went FUBAR. It was supposed to be an easy mission, but somehow we got made and it all went south. How I got out alive is a mystery. I had a concussion so severe that I should’ve suffered permanent brain damage, but I didn’t. My torso was full of shrapnel, one of which hit me low on the gut, damaging my uterus.” he stops, a sob breaking free “The doctors told me that the possibility of me having kids is too little to be calculated” He hears Kono’s gasp and feels her hand taking his “and even if somehow I got pregnant they are almost sure that I would miscarry.”<br/>
He laughs bitterly “You know, I never wanted to be an Omega. It went against all of my plans. I would have to work three times harder than any Alpha to even get in the Navy, much less become a SEAL. When I presented as an Omega I was devastated but I accepted my nature and didn’t let it stop me. I put up with it only because one day I would have the possibility to become a father but I would also have the privilege of carrying my child. That’s what kept me going when I cursed myself for being an Omega. Then, six months ago, those doctors’ words destroyed my life.<br/>
I knew that it was suspicious, Danny showing up so suddenly with a baby he claimed to be mine, but I wanted to believe it. I wanted to fool myself that not everything was lost. Now I will never know how it feels to carry a kid and that regret consumes me. I feel so hollow sometimes… So yeah. When I knew for sure that my dream was only that, a dream, my world fell apart again and it hurts like a bitch.”<br/>
Steve’s voice is still kinda steady but full of pain ad sorrow, tears running again on his cheeks.<br/>
Kono doesn’t know what to do so she just grips his hand tighter and sheds some tears for a good man who will never realize his biggest dream.<br/>
They stay on the roof for a bit more, until Steve dries his tears, leaves Kono’s hand and stands up.<br/>
“Thanks for listening” he says, leaving her on the roof.</p><p>Steve goes downstairs again, feeling bone-tired.<br/>
As soon as he enters the bullpen though, he sees Danny, still there.<br/>
“Why are you still here?” he asks coldly<br/>
All Danny does is look at him and then lower his gaze again.<br/>
“I said WHY. ARE. YOU. STILL. HERE” he says between gritted teeth “I told you to leave, so LEAVE”<br/>
“Steve..”<br/>
As soon as he hears Danny’s tone he sees red. He takes Danny by the arms and slams him against the wall.<br/>
“You don’t get to be sad, okay? Everything that happened in the last three days was YOUR doing. So you don’t get to be upset either.” he says, pressing him harder into the wall ad releasing him only when he nods.<br/>
“So who is the baby’s mother? Or father”<br/>
“I don’t know...”<br/>
“What do you mean “You don’t know”? Did you kidnap her?” Steve asks, angry again.<br/>
“NO! Of course not?” Danny says and he probably isn’t the best at judging if he is lying or not, but he seems honest right now.<br/>
“And how, pray tell, did you find yourself with a baby you don’t know?”<br/>
“An angel left her in the backseat of my car” he says, trying to sound convincing.<br/>
Steve lets loose a surprised and unbelieving laugh “Yeah, right. Buddy, you’re crazy and I should arrest you for kidnapping that little girl.” he says, angry again.<br/>
“I’m telling the truth, I swear!” he then looks up to the ceiling “Castiel, whenever you want, but some help in explaining YOUR mess would be welcome!” </p><p>Steve stares at him and he feels Chin and Kono doing the same thing behind him. In that moment lights begin to flicker and the police radio starts to emit a static sound.<br/>
The tall man starts to look around while Danny slumps in relief and just says “That would be him”. With a flash of light a man appears in the middle of the bullpen, leaving everyone too startled to even pull out their weapons.<br/>
Steve is the first one to recover and asks to the man who he is.<br/>
Castiel looks at him and calmly says “I am Castiel, an Angel of the Lord.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I want to thank everyone that read, left kudos and reviewed. You are amazing!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 6</strong>
</p>
<p>“An Angel of the Lord, you said?” asks Steve. The man nods.<br/>“Okay this is too strange. Can somebody explain?” asks Kono from behind her boss.<br/>Danny looks at her and starts talking.<br/>“I am a 'normal' man but sometimes I work with the Angels, gathering informations about demonic omens, like the ones that started a week ago on the North Shore, you know... the coffee and pineapple plantation that suddenly died?” At Steve’s curt nod, he continues “Demonic omens are a series of events that warn people like us that there are demons somewhere in the zone and most likely that they have possessed a person or more.”<br/>“Why do demons possess people? I mean... aren't they powerful enough?” pipes up Chin <br/>“Most times because they need a body to cause mayhem, sometimes purely for fun. They control the body, make those people do awful or weird things and then they leave the body and go on to the next one.” Danny shrugs “They are evil sons of a bitch”<br/>“Boss… that professional surfer who drowned herself in the ocean 5 days ago… could it have been a demon?”<br/>Now, Steve is still a bit skeptic, but he goes with it for now.<br/>“I don’t know, I’m not the ‘expert’ ” He says looking at Danny and Castiel “Could it have been a demon?”<br/>“I think so. Castiel told me the omens started exactly six days ago.” the Angel nods “Did you, by any chance find sulfur anywhere in the victim’s house?”<br/>“We don’t know because weren’t on the case, we heard it from HPD that then classified it as a suicide.” says Chin<br/>“Chin, pull up the file on the monitors, let’s see” says Steve.<br/>Sure enough, in one of the notes the detective on the case, Meka Hanamoa, wrote that there was an unexplained presence of sulfur on the windowsill of the victim’s house but that he didn’t know what to make out of it.”<br/>“Definitely a demon” says Castiel “we’re still trying to figure out what they were after.” he turns to Danny “The Winchesters were able to eliminate this demon but I’m afraid that others will keep coming until we figure out what they want.”<br/>He nods “Obviously I haven’t had the chance to do a lot of research, but I think it has something to do with the recent discovery of the Heiau. A lot of powerful talismans were found, maybe the demons want to steal them after having had a bit of fun.” <br/>Castiel hums, nodding. “I’ll let Sam and Dean know. They will handle it. Where is the baby? It’s time to get her back to her parents.”<br/>Danny goes into Steve’s office, takes the carrier with the sleeping baby and hands it to Castiel.<br/>“Wait!” it’s Steve “Can I tell her goodbye?” he asks. <br/>Castiel looks at him, considering, then nods and puts the carrier down. Steve carefully caresses the kid’s cheek and kisses her softly on the head “Be safe, little one” he says straightening up. Another flash of light and the Angel and the baby are gone.<br/>“I’ll be in my office” says Steve, quickly leaving.</p>
<p>Danny looks at Kono and Chin and knows that he has to apologize to them too.<br/>“Officer, Lieutenant, I have to apologize. I’m really sorry about lying to all of you. I never wanted to hurt any of you, but I needed a way to quickly gain your trust and look into what was happening here.<br/>I didn’t think that Steve would bond so quickly with the baby and this morning, when I came here, I wanted to tell him the truth. Because I realized how much I was about to hurt him and I couldn’t stand the lie anymore. So, again, I’m sorry”<br/>Kono is the first one to talk “I believe you when you say that you came to tell him the truth but you really hurt him, for reasons he explained today to me and that it’s not my place to tell. I just ask you one thing now: do as he wants you to do.”<br/>Danny nods and feels Chin’s assessing gaze upon him so he turns to look at the man who, in return, nods at him and walks away.</p>
<p>Danny knocks gently at Steve’s door, opening it when he hears the faint, tired “come in”.<br/>“Steve, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but I just wanted to tell you I’m really sorry again. I didn’t want to cause you pain with my lies and I’m sorry that I did. I’m not going to apologize about trying to get my mission done but I needed to tell you I didn’t want to play with your feelings.”<br/>Steve nods, looking at Danny but he’s still hurt, he still feels angry with the blond “Okay. Thanks for the apology. I just… I think you should still go.”<br/>Danny nods, resignedly. “I won’t bother you anymore. Just… you have my number. Call me if something happens and you need a hand with it, okay? I’ll be here until the 23rd of December.”<br/>When Steve nods in understanding, Danny bids his farewell and closes the door, not expecting Steve to call.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A shorter chapter today.<br/>We're almost to the end; next chapter will deal (more or less. I kept it simple and short because, flankly, I didn't know how to do otherwise) with the demons and then there's just an epilogue.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, there! I decided to post a second chapter today. SURPRISEEE!<br/>This is the longest chapter of the story (about 2k words though, so that says everything on the lenght of the other chapters LOL)</p><p>WARNING: There's a memory Danny thinks of (while speaking with Steve) in the car that is violent graphic but it's only 7 words long. </p><p>I hope you'll enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 7</strong><br/>
<strong>Danny Williams’ rented house, Waipi’o, 15th December, 5:25 PM</strong>
</p><p>Danny is lazing on the couch, watching TV, when his cellphone rings. He immediately picks it up as the only people who ever call him are either his bosses back in California or the Winchester brothers. He frowns at the unknown number but figures that Dean is using a different phone.<br/>
He answers and he’s shocked when he hears Steve on the other side of the line.<br/>
“Danny” he says “You there?”<br/>
“Yes, I’m here! Are you alright? Has something happened?”<br/>
Steve sounds relieved “I’m okay. But I think something has happened. Chin is not himself, man. He seems… possessed. Could it be?”<br/>
“A demon can possess anyone, unless that person has an amulet or a specific tattoo to avoid being possessed so, yeah, he could be.” Danny says.<br/>
“What do we do now?” Steve whispers worriedly.<br/>
“Let me make a call, meet me at the place we went for dinner to on the first night, I’ll explain everything.”<br/>
“Kamekona’s Truck? Okay, I’ll be there in an hour, okay?”<br/>
“Sure, see you then.” Danny hangs up and starts dialing Dean’s number, telling them where to meet.</p><p>
  <strong>Kamekona’s Truck, 6:20 PM</strong>
</p><p>Danny is sitting on a bench, waiting for Steve and the boys, trying to look relaxed.<br/>
He hears Dean and Sam’s voices and then the familiar noise of Steve’s pickup.<br/>
He waits for everyone to be seated and introduces them to each other before turning to Steve.<br/>
“So, Steve, you said you think Chin is possessed. Why is that?”<br/>
The man looks a bit uncomfortable but starts talking as soon as Danny asks his question.<br/>
“You see, Chin is the calmest person I know” at that Danny raises his eyebrows, remembering perfectly how Chin shouted at him three weeks ago. Steve, however, notices Danny’s incredulity and continues “Well, that is if nobody hurts his family” he says “Anyway… We had no cases this week and Chin said he was going to spear fish on the North Shore. When he returned he seemed cold, distant, on edge and I can swear I’ve seen something evil in his eyes. And then I called you.”<br/>
“Okay” Danny exhales “Assuming that Chin is possessed, which we will have to confirm or not, we have to exorcise him. No knife this time, okay boys?”<br/>
Sam and Dean look at Danny, then at Steve and nod.<br/>
“Okay Danny” Says Sam “We will have to draw a devil’s trap and find a way to make him step on it before exorcising him.”<br/>
“Steve, do you have a place, possibly with a big rug that Chin is familiar with?” asks Dean.<br/>
“Yeah, my father’s place...well, now that he moved to a smaller apartment it’s mine. But the rug has always been there and Chin knows it.”<br/>
“Perfect” Dean says. “Let’s go prepare everything and then we stake him out tonight.”</p><p>The devil’s trap is ready and has been appropriately concealed with the rug, Sam has prepared some Holy water and he has the manual for the exorcism in his backpack.<br/>
Now they only have to observe Chin tonight. Dean and Sam are going to stay in a rental parked outside of Chin’s home, while Steve and Danny are going to be in Danny’s rental, waiting at the street corner in case they are needed. And so their stake-out begins.</p><p>Three hours later they are all bored. Chin has done nothing out of the ordinary and he has probably gone to bed by now, but they keep watching in case something happens.<br/>
Another two hours pass before Steve turns towards Danny and asks:<br/>
“So, how did you start working with the Angels?”<br/>
Danny turns sharply towards him and coldly says “I don’t want to talk about it.”<br/>
“Okay” Steve says “I’m sorry”.</p><p>Another hour passes in silence, even though Danny can feel Steve’s gaze on the side of his face.<br/>
Eventually Danny sighs, turns to Steve, and starts talking about why he started living this kind of life.<br/>
“It was almost three year ago. I was 24 at the time” He says, watching out into the night “I had graduated from college and went back home in New Jersey, being with my family again, looking for a job, that kind of things.”<br/>
Steve stays silent, knowing that any interruption would result in Danny shutting him out.<br/>
“One day I receive a panicked call from a friend I left behind in California. My best friend, actually. Rachel was… special. Not an easy person, not at all” he laughs sadly. Steve notices the use of the past tense but, again, he doesn’t say anything “but I loved her dearly. Anyway, she calls me in tears, telling me she’s pregnant. That when she said it to her boyfriend, he hit her. He was going to beat her up, probably kill her, but she managed to escape.” Steve turns sharply towards Danny at that “She was desperate. She had no one… her now ex-boyfriend obviously wanted nothing to do with her and her family back in England wouldn’t be thrilled at all. So, I did the only thing that came to mind. I told her to move in with me in New Jersey, that I would help her with everything she needed. And she did.”<br/>
He pauses at that and Steve notices him fingering a bracelet he hadn’t noticed before.</p><p>“Everything was going fine, she knew I am gay, so she didn’t expect a relationship beyond what we already had. Six months later, when she was almost 7 months pregnant, we went to the movies. Again, it was me that suggested to hang out, to have a bit of fun before the baby was born. We were going back home and we walked right past the best ice cream shop in the town. I insisted she had to try it, as she hadn’t before, so I went in a bought it for her while she waited outside. I was in there for about 15 minutes and when I went out Rachel wasn’t there. I tried calling her but she didn’t pick up, so I figured she took a cab home because she wasn’t feeling well. I walked home and when I arrived...” He stops again, and Steve notices some tears on his face “That son of a bitch had killed her. He had-” <em>‘carved the baby out of her body’</em> thinks Danny, but he can’t manage to say it. “It was a bloodbath and that monster, the demon, was standing there grinning. That’s when Sam and Dean stormed in and killed it. I swore I would avenge her death, that I wouldn’t let it happen to anybody else. So I moved as far away from my family as possible and I joined the brothers in this life.” He finishes, drying his eyes.<br/>
Steve’s voice is chocked by the time he speaks “I’m sorry, Danny.”<br/>
The man nods, but he doesn’t acknowledge Steve’s words further. They remain in silence after that.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>When morning comes and nothing has happened, they resolve to sticking to the original plan. The Five-0 team is on call but has the free weekend unless something comes up. Yesterday Steve called Kono and Chin and invited them over for a barbecue dinner, a plan to which the cousins easily agreed.<br/>
So they all go to their respective homes to catch up on sleep, with the plan to stick around Steve’s neighborhood in time for Chin’s arrival, so they can perform the exorcism as quickly as possible.</p><p>In the end it’s all very anti-climatic. Chin walks in without suspecting a thing and Steve’s suspicion of him being possessed by a demon is confirmed when he can’t walk off the rug that covers the devil’s trap. Steve follows Dean’s advice and draws a circle made of salt all around Chin, just in case the trap is somewhat broken; he then calls Danny who, together with the Winchester brothers, enters in the living room. He tells Steve and Kono to go outside, not wanting them to see the demon’s unpleasant interrogation, even if he knows it won’t hurt Chin at all.<br/>
They are able to confirm that the demons are indeed after the objects found in the Heiau and that the demon currently in front of them is the only one still on the island, so they proceed with the ritual and when they are finished they call Steve and Kono back in.<br/>
Chin is understandably tired but he thanks everybody, telling them he was aware of everything that was happening at the time and that he was horrified by the inability of controlling his own body and the possibility that the demon decided to hurt someone while possessing him.<br/>
After this confession, the three team members decide to get the tattoo Danny has mentioned to Steve on the phone, the one he and the Winchesters already have, the following day.<br/>
Danny “calls” Castiel, basically shouting at the ceiling before looking at everybody and telling them that “it could be a while before he shows up”. And it does. A hour later, while they are all drinking a beer, Castiel appears and Danny, Dean and Sam tell him everything the demon said.<br/>
“I’ll take care of it now.” the Angel says, before disappearing.</p><p>Not even three hours later, Five-0 is called in to investigate on the theft of the archaeological findings but, as they expected, there’s no lead to be investigated. Case closed, more or less.</p><p>Two days later, Five-0 and Danny bid their farewell to the Winchesters who, at Dean’s immense displeasure, take a plane to the mainland. Danny decides to stick around for a bit more and he’s pleasantly surprised when Steve invites him over for a beer. </p><p>Later, watching the sunset on the beach and sipping on a Longboard, Steve looks at Danny.<br/>
“I forgive you” he says<br/>
The blond man turns around and looks at Steve “Thank you”<br/>
Steve nods and returns to watch the horizon. After a few minutes he speaks up again:<br/>
“I get what it means to lose someone you really care about. I’ve lost a lot of friends during my missions. And I can’t be angry at you, not now that I know WHY you did what you did. I...” Steve says “I was hurt, I still am a bit Danny, because you made me think I had a family and a kid. You handed me my biggest dream, and then you ripped it away from me, along with the possibility of me ever having a kid. Because I can’t anymore.”<br/>
Danny can only whisper again an apology “I’m sorry Steve. I know that what I did was wrong but I swear, I do, that if I had known about your condition I wouldn’t have even thought of deceiving you like that.”<br/>
“I know. You’re a good man. That’s why I forgave you.”<br/>
“I want to quit, Castiel” Danny says suddenly “I want a normal life again.” then he looks at Steve “Maybe I could stay here?” he asks hopefully.<br/>
“I think I’d like that.” Steve says with a smile.</p><p>Just then a flash of light behind them warns them of Castiel’s presence. He walks to them and looks at Danny.<br/>
“I understand” he says “and I’m...glad that you found something to live for. Thank you, Daniel.”<br/>
“I should thank you too. If I hadn’t found a purpose in your missions, I don’t know where I would be right now.”<br/>
Castiel nods, before looking first at Steve then back at Danny “I have a gift to thank you both” he says, walking to Steve and laying a hand on Steve’s head and lower belly for an instant, before saying “All healed” and disappearing.<br/>
Steve and Danny exchange confused looks for a second, before Steve opens his eyes wide in shock.<br/>
“I remember. I remember everything, Danny.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Soooo... many things happened.<br/>Anyway, Castiel did what he did because he is a nice guy, after all. (I love Cass!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, here it is. The final chapter. I hope you'll like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>CHAPTER 8 – EPILOGUE</strong><br/>
<strong>4 months later</strong>
</p><p>After their conversation on the beach, Danny moved permanently to Hawaii, keeping the rent on the apartment in Waipi’o and starting to work at Kukui High School as an Economy teacher.<br/>
He and Steve have been hanging out every night, unless Steve has a case and can’t make it, and have become fast friends.<br/>
Just two weeks ago they agreed to try to take their relationship to the next level, both admitting their attraction to the other, Steve also telling him the lingering hurt of the lie was easier to let go now that Castiel had healed that part of him too.</p><p>Five months later, on the 21st September 2011, Danny moves in with Steve and exactly 6 Months after that, Danny and Steve get mated with a small ceremony on the beach in the presence of Steve’s dad and sister (who he finally reconnected with), Chin, Kono and Kamekona. Nobody from Danny’s family shows up obviously, as Danny hasn’t been able to call them, too ashamed of having abandoned them 3 years ago.</p><p>They are happily living their life as a mated couple when, one night, Steve approaches his mate and sits with him on the lanai, taking Danny’s hand, causing the other man to smile fondly at the Omega he is proud to love.<br/>
“So...” starts Steve “I was thinking” he stops, hesitating.<br/>
Danny tries to prompt him with a squeeze of his hand.<br/>
“Don’t hurt yourself, babe” he says with a grin, and immediately notices Steve’s insecurity disappear.<br/>
“Ah. Ah. Very funny. I was thinking about stopping to take the suppressants.”<br/>
Danny looks at him, joy clear on his face.<br/>
“Are you sure? I mean, I’m 100% okay with that, I’m ecstatic, really, but if you’re not sure we can wait a bit mo-”<br/>
“I’m sure, Danny. I want a family with you.”<br/>
They both smile at that, before kissing.</p><p>Steve’s heat arrives two months later and they both take a couple of days off to spend it together.<br/>
They are so happy at the idea of having kids so, when a month later Steve takes the test and it comes back negative, it is an understatement to say that they are disappointed.<br/>
Steve takes it especially hard, thinking it’s his fault because Omegas are highly fertile and spending a heat together when off the suppressants results in a pregnancy 99% of the times. He thinks he’s not healed as Castiel said he was, despite the results of the tests he did that show that he is, indeed, healed and able to normally have children.<br/>
Danny tries to console him, even calls Steve’s doctor who tells them that it was to be expected after so long on the suppressants, but that the next heat should give the desired result.<br/>
Steve calms a bit after hearing that but Danny still decides to pamper him a bit and cuddle him all night long.</p><p>Three months later, in October, Steve gets his second heat and they coop up in the house for this one too. A month later, Danny is walking in the school’s hallway when he receives Steve’s call to tell him they are going to be parents. And if Danny makes a little happy dance and has a huge smile plastered on the face, who can blame him?</p><p>The pregnancy is the best thing Steve could experience, it is everything he has always imagined and more, but it is also harder than he thought. His hormones are making him cry at every little thing, he’s been suffering terrible back pains since the start of the fourth month and his belly is huge but he can’t complain because he has an amazing, attentive Alpha waiting for him at home, cooking him dinner and massaging his back and sore legs every night.<br/>
Steve is currently on desk duty, where he put himself on the third month. He loves his job, but he wouldn’t ever sacrifice his baby over it.<br/>
Five-0 has recruited another member since Steve found out he was pregnant, Detective Meka Hanamoa, who fits in perfectly.</p><p>At the end of the third month Steve and Danny discovered they were having twins and just yesterday Steve had another scan that showed them the sex of one of the babies, a little girl. The second baby was hidden behind her, so they don’t know their sex yet, but either way they’re going to be perfect.<br/>
The seventh month is the worst. Steve can’t stand certain smells and he has gained 20 pounds -the added weight making his back hurt worse-, his feet are swollen and the Hawaiian heat is starting to get to him.<br/>
Danny remains supportive through it all, even going swimming with him (more like floating in the water than anything, really) and continuing to massage his hurts away every night.</p><p>It’s now July, and Steve’s due date is getting near. He insisted to go to work because “I won’t be alone if something happens, Danny” and plus “I’d get bored all day in the house alone. At least I can help with the researches.” so Danny agreed.<br/>
It’s the morning of the 19th July and Danny is in class when he gets THE call. He calls the principal, who allows him to leave earlier and his students wish him luck and congratulate him.<br/>
He goes straight to the hospital, where he meets Kono at the front and he goes up to be with his wonderful mate.<br/>
17 hours later Steve safely gives birth to a beautiful baby girl, Kailani Rachel McGarrett-Williams, and a screaming but perfect baby boy, Kai Jacob McGarrett-Williams.</p><p>A couple of hours later, after the team and now grandpa’s visits, he is cradling his sleeping boy while Steve has their daughter. However, he notices that Steve is almost falling asleep, so he gently lays Kai in his bassinet and takes Kailani from his mate’s arms, tenderly caressing his cheek.<br/>
“Sleep now. I have to step outside for a minute but I’ll be back real soon.”<br/>
“Where you going Danny?” Slurs Steve, pronouncing the ‘y’ more like an ‘o’. <em>‘Danno’ mh, I like it</em> he thinks<br/>
“I have to do something that I’ve been putting off for far too long” Danny says, kissing Steve softly on the lips. He goes in the hallway, takes the phone out of his pocket and dials the still familiar number, even after five years.  It doesn’t take long for the other person to pick up.<br/>
Danny takes a deep breath.<br/>
“Mom? It’s me. Danny. I’m sorry mom” he listens for a bit and starts crying softly.<br/>
“How would you feel about a little trip to Oahu? I… I miss you and I would like you to get to know my family. My husband and two kids”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you to every person that accompanied me in this (short) journey. Thanks for you support.<br/>I hope you enjoyed the ending of this story!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>